Soft, Softer
by kirr1001
Summary: What is inuhanyou to do when sleeping Kagome's robe opens?


The sky had changed from blue to darker, the wind had intensified and its howl only annoyed Inuyasha as he reached the ancient well and jumped inside it. _Damn that girl, _he mentally sighed. Kagome had promised to return to him and their friends before the second day's night but _of course _in her language it had meant that she would come in time only if he came to get her. She most likely wanted him to carry her things.

He came out of the well house, automatically sniffed the air before making his way to Kagome's window. Besides the loud sounds, he didn't like the smells in Kagome's era either. Air didn't smell clean and contained so many smells that he didn't recognize and it made him frustrated. Everything felt so unknown to him.  
But the scent of Kagome's room was familiar as he opened the window, just about to yell that it was time to go. Those words never did leave his mouth though because he spotted the black-haired girl on her bed, sleeping.

Inuyasha had an urge to roll his eyes but didn't bother to do it since there was no conscious Kagome to see it. He stepped inside the room carefully and noticed that her scent was strongly mixed with some kind of flower perfume. Then he finally realized that she wasn't wearing her usual school uniform nor any other skirt and shirt combination but a white robe. There was also a book, which he assumed to be her school book, in her left hand. _So she took a bath then decided to study and fell asleep, making me come here for nothing, _he thought as he frowned at the girl but didn't find himself that annoyed anymore. There was no need to wake her up immediately either so he closed the window and crouched beside the bed. Just this once, he gave himself a permission to stare at her sleeping face close then remembered that this really wasn't the first time.

The hanyou started to wonder all the times they had fought and made up. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't sometimes enjoy fighting with her, and their fights never were that serious. And even if they were, she always came back.  
He didn't thought about it often but she did sacrifise a lot of her time to search shards with him and their friends. But it was only natural, wasn't it? She did it because she was kind of responsible of why the Shikon no Tama had been shattered, though Inuyasha himself didn't blame her at all, and because she was, well, Kagome. Kagome who just wanted to help everyone.

She let out a soft whine, waking Inuyasha from his thoughts. He decided that it was time to wake her up too but stopped himself from doing or saying anything when Kagome turned to lay on her back and Inuyasha froze - - Kagome's robe was now partly open and he could see the tip of her left breast. That _stupid _girl, didn't she have any clothes on under that thing?! He blushed furiously and almost fell down as he quickly turned around. She could get sick, sleeping like that.

He couldn't wake her up now. They both would die from embarrassment.

It didn't help that he had a disturbing urge to look at her again.  
He had seen breasts before. His mother and other people's, like slave's or poor's who had wandered in the woods without proper clothes. It had mattered nothing to him then but now his heart was beating madly and before he even knew it, he was staring at her again, first her face then his eyes dropped lower. Where had his self-control gone and why did he even need it - - he had no idea.

Kagome's breast was white like the rest of her skin, only a nipple and a small area around it were dark pink. He didn't saw the whole size of it but he could guess alright. _What the hell, _he cursed at himself. _Stop it, right now. Stop looking.  
_But he didn't. Quite the opposite, his fingers were suddenly itching to do something, acting like they were jealous of his eyes.  
He remembered then that this wasn't the first time he had seen her breast either.

Kagome let out another soft whine and Inuyasha swallowed loudly. He realized that he needed to get out, now. Standing up, he decided to pick her up tomorrow, it was too late anyway. But then his gaze caught a blanket on her feet and he gently covered her with it. Or at least he attempted but stopped when that _damn breast _jumped into his vision again. It was right there.  
_  
No. No, no, no, no._

But something in him or maybe in her called to his brain, saying, _Yes, yes._

His left hand let go of the blanket and started shaking when it moved towards the mound. He knew he was testing his luck but couldn't bring himself to stop, not now when it was right there.  
His index finger touched the nipple. Soft. _Alright, happy? You fed your curiosity, now stop this. _But then his finger moved from the nipple to areola. Softer. _C'mon! It's just a stupid piece of flesh. _

Then why did his mouth have much more drool in it, why was there something hot below his navel?

"Kagome! Are you still going to Inuyasha's time?" the voice of Kagome's mother from downstairs was at that moment the scariest damn sound in the world and Inuyasha bit his tongue as he tried not to scream like a girl. And this time he did stop his "exploring" and flew out of the window. "Sweetie, are you asleep?"

Kagome heard her mother's yell and sleepily sat up, oblivious to everything that had just happened. She looked around, absently closing her robe then noticed that the sky was dark. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Inuyasha is going to be mad!"

Meanwhile the same hanyou jumped into the well, feeling like his face was burning. _Idiot, **idiot**! I'm never going in that tempting room of hers again! It's all her fault!  
_He knew that there would be no sleep for him that night since he was horrified of dreaming about Kagome. And her annoying curves.

* * *

AN:

Well hello. I... Don't ask. I don't know what is the idea of this one-shot. Maybe it's that Inuyasha is a titty-man? Hah.  
I haven't written Inuyasha fanfiction for ages and now I kinda found my love for it again.  
Thanks for reading the story. Comments are love.

kirr1001

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


End file.
